


uve gotah be jokinhg

by CrazyEyebrows



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Bathtubs, Drug Use, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Racism, Racist Language, Slurs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEyebrows/pseuds/CrazyEyebrows
Summary: three fics of the boys falling in lovejoe falls in love with bengwilym falls in love with joeben falls in love with gwilym(augh im sorry i keep editing the desc. and stuff.)





	1. uve gotah be jokihng

'Fuck you.' Joe thought, swirling his small glass again. He just barely heard the clinking of ice over the terribly loud music and his own loathing.

He stared intently at the scene infront of him, ignoring the story Rami was loudly telling him and Lucy. Ben and Gwil sat merely ten feet away from him, though he couldn't hear a word out of their mouths. He pretended he could as he watched their interactions.

"Oh, you look handsome tonight. Occassion?"  
"Nothing much. Just me and Joe's two year anniversarry."  
"Congrats! Wanna make out?"  
"Of course!"

They never did, to his dismay and silmutanious happiness. He didn't know which was worse, the fact that he's getting jealous over the two talking, or the fact that he told Gwilym to go over and talk to Ben. 

Gwilym must have felt Joe staring, and while he looked over to him, Joe's eyes snapped down to his ever present whiskey. Joe sighed loudly as he lifted the glass to take the first sip of his third drink.

The sigh was loud enough to startle Rami out of his story, and he looked at Joe impatiently. Lucy seemed already uncomfortable with what was about to happen.

"I'm sorry, am I boring you?" Joe heard Rami say with an irritated tone. 

'He sounds like my mother.' Joe would usually snicker at the thought, but he's in a much too sour mood to do so. 

"Sorry. Keep going." Joe finally replied, downing the rest of his drink. Lucy stood.

"I'll go get more drinks. Don't bite eachothers heads off." She smiles, leaving the booth to stand at the bar with the other two. 

"No, Joe. What exactly about my story is uninteresting?"

"Rami, not now." Joe heard himself say. He didn't feel asthough he had said it, and the thought confused him greatly. He mulled this while Rami started going off.

"Rami.. not now," Joe mumbled again, eyebrows furrowing as he tried to feel like himself again. He started at the table for a long time, and soon, Rami went from annoyed to concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked, and a few moments later, Joe nodded.

He wishes he hadn't, as his eyes shake violently and his head feels light. 

Rami puts a hand on his shoulder, and Joe flinches away from the touch, much too delayed.

"Maybe we should get the others and go home." Rami suggests, frowning slightly.

"What? Why? I'm fine Rami. I just.. need to go clear my head. I'll be back." Before Rami could say anything, Joe shot up. He took off, out of the dingy bar they'd considered home for the past hour and a half. Rami was not impressed, and stood after him.

"Joe!" He shouted, but Joe did not turn.

 

Joe stumbled out, feeling sick as the cold air hit his face. He started walking down the sidewalk towards his apartment, clinging to the brick and cement of other buildings. 

It took Gwilym and Ben three tries for Joe to hear them yelling, and he came to a staggering stop when he did.

"Gim?" Joe turned too fast, and had to lean his entire body against the 'Dunkin Donuts'. 

"Bloody hell! Are you okay? How many drinks did you even have?" Ben rushes to help Joe up, Gwilym coming to his aid aswell. Joe stared, confused.

"Wuhh?" Joe tried to answer, letting the two help him to Gwilym's car. Ben carefully buckled him in the backseat, getting his own on while Gwilym started the vehicle.

"Ben.." Joe whispered, clinging weakly to his arm. Ben pet Joe's hair, shushing him softly.

"It's okay. Gwil, when we get back, should text Rami that we've got him." Gwilym nodded an affirmation, and started taking them home.

"Ben.. it.. I... Think.. Can't move.." Joe tries to put the thought fully together, and fails miserably. 

Ben lets him push through, petting back Joes damp hair. 

"It's okay.. me and Gwil are taking you home.." Ben comforted, and Gwil mumbled under his breath,

"Thank god us and not somebody else." Joe caught it, and let the thought swirl in his head like the ice in his drink.

"... 'S I hurt?" Joe asked quietly, finding it difficult to raise his voice to a comfortable level. Ben essentially cooed a soft,

"No, no of course not. We've got you." Joe closes his eyes, sighing softly. His head hurt, and it felt impossible to calm down, yet he somehow fell asleep within moments. 

-

When Joe woke up again, he almost wanted to fall right back asleep. The soft, warm feeling of two bodies and blankets piled against him on his twin sized mattress was heavenly. The headache he was sporting kept him from enjoying the euphoria enough to sleep again.

"Joey?" Gwil whispered, kissing Joes head. Joe breathed in deeply, nuzzling into Gwilym's chest with a yawn.

"Eughh." He answered, then feeling Ben's body fully against his own.

"Are you feeling better now, Luv?" Gwilym asked, and Joe nodded.

"What happened last night? I don't remember anything past you leaving to talk to Ben." Technically, yes, it was a lie. He remembered the loathing, and about half of the fight with Rami, but otherwise spoke the truth.

"I think... I think you may've been slipped something. But Ben and I got you home, and safe." Gwilym answered, and Joe groaned. As he came to, more and more the waves of regret, guilt, and shame cane flooding into him. He began to piece together the night.

"Fuck.. did you guys have to stop cause of me? I'm sorry." Joe whispered, and felt Ben's hand squeeze his hip.

Ben finally chimmed in,  
"Hey now, nunnofat. M glad you're with us. 'N not some rando." The thought made Joe feel sick, and he took Ben's hand in his own.

"Still.. sorry." He sighed, closing his eyes again. Gwilym kissed Joe's head, and Ben his shoulder. 

Joe felt overwhelmed with the love and appreciation, and it made the guilt mostly subside. He snuggled into the two more, sighing softly.

"You know my couch pulls out, right?" He said softly, trying to get as close to Geilym as possible, half because he loves him. Half because Ben's about two inches from the floor. 

"Oh?" Gwilym doesn't see where Joe is going with this.

"It's double the size of my bed, Gwilym." Joe sighs, and tries to sit up.  
The act startled Ben to the ground.

"You've got to be joking."


	2. The Devil Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In that moment, Gwilym knew.  
> Even if he didn't say it.  
> Even if he didn't admit it.  
> He was head over heels for this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for some mild racism/racist slurs. nothing too terrible.  
> they also shit on joe for being a ginger  
> rushed ending, im sorry luvs :(

Gwilym gripped the table in his left hand, his phone in his right, trying not to laugh as he pressed record.

 

"Ohmygod," Gwil mumbled out, staring at the man in front of him. Joe, clad in a Winnie the Pooh Bear onesie, started his turn at karaoke.

 

As the sound of Purple Rain poured in, so did Joseph's drunk, over exaggerated singing. Gwilym watched, laughter overtaking him for a few moments while he recorded.

 

" **I JUST WANNA SEE YOU IN THE PURPLE RAIN**

_ purple rain _

**PURPLE RAIN** "

 

Gwilym got nice and close while recording Joe, laughter subsiding while he tried to get good shots of this madness through his drunken haze. Joe finished the song, starting at the camera,

"Benny, Benny, Benny, Benny," He finished, Gwilym turning off the recording.

"Beautiful, Joe." Gwil laughed, and Joe stumbled as he bowed. Rami continued fiddling with the cardboard cutout of their friend, paying no attention while the other two make their way back to their seats.  

Joe wrapped an arm around Gwilym's shoulder, slugging back another drink. He groaned, head thrown back, and covered in sweat.

"God it is so fucking  _ hot  _ in here." Joe unzipped the onesie he was wearing even more than it already had been, pants poking through the large slit going from his chest to his hips. Joe untangled his arm from his friend, now putting both elbows on the wooden counter, surrounding his drink. Gwilym stared at him affectionately, patting and rubbing his back.

"It's not that bad, Joey," Gwilym laughed at the man child of a friend. Red faced and still not tired, Gwilym snorted upon seeing the third of their group getting pushed into karaoke,  

"Look, we can watch Rami, it's his turn at the mic. And, uh," he held up his hand to motion the bartender, "two more." Joe lifted his head, grinning. 

His own face was flushed, worse than Gwilym's, and his hair was an absolute disaster under the hood of the pajamas. Joe turned to Gwilym, eyes shining, grin unfaltering, and he looked truly and utterly happy. 

In that moment, Gwilym knew.  
Even if he didn't say it.  
Even if he didn't admit it.  
He was head over heels for this man.

Soon, Rami was starting to sing, (only half as dramatically as Joe had only moments before,) and their drinks arrived to their counter. Gwilym tore his eyes away from the ginger to pick up his fruity alcoholic drink, quickly throwing it back. Joe whooped and hollered for their friend, and Gwilym followed suit. 

The night became blurred, mashing into key moments, shouting, singing, dancing, and terrible jokes they would later forget. As the night wore down, all three became exhausted.

At 2:00 AM, Gwilym finally made the conscious decision that the three should leave. He dragged the boys by their forearms, exiting the packed bar.

The three stumbled out, under the bright moonlight and onto the cold concrete. Rami took lead, knowing where their hotel was, (only because he was the only one smart enough to write down the location on his phone,) and the other two stayed back. 

Joe locked his arm with Gwilym's as they stumbled, laughing and talking about nothing in particular. In that moment, Gwilym couldn't help but stare at his friend, arm locking tighter around his. While distracted with Joe, he barely noticed Rami stop before he bumped into him.

"Rami? Mate? Wha's wrong?" Gwilym put a hand on Rami's shoulder. 

"Quiet." Rami hushed him quickly, and Gwilym slowly took and understood the command. Upon paying more attention in front of them, there was a group of five people, approaching. 

"Oh, you got a Pommy with ya too? they've really got all the shittiest kinds of people here, huh!" Someone laughed in the distance, and Gwilym's brows furrowed. He remembered the term, the definition escaped him in his haze... but he knew well enough that this was nobody good to be talking to. 

"Boys, please, really, we'll be on our way if you'd just-" Rami tried to reason, obviously distressed. 

"Please! Now- at's more like it! Finally begging like youh shud be." Gwil could nearly taste the discomfort in the air, and felt Joe's arm tense against his.

"Y've got a Pom, a Paki, and the Devil himself. What a crew you've got working here! Absolutely disgusting.” Another man sneers. Joe licks his lips, obviously about to speak, and Gwilym taps his side, pleading with his eyes not to say anything. Joe doesn’t. 

“We just wanna get home.” Rami tried again, and the man pressed closer to them, making Gwilym take an unconscious step back. Joe unlocks their arms, and all of a sudden Gwilym is scared. He can barely see, he’s been left physically and he can’t hear anything.

Gwilym sees darkness, and then feels the concrete against his left side.

His body aches.

He doesn’t dare to move.

 

When he wakes up again, he feels like he's drowning. His entire body is submerged in warm water and he opens his eyes.

He sees Joe first, gently rubbing his own body with a loafa. Then he hears a door slam, and Joe looks towards the sound. Joe notices Gwilym's awake, and smiles.

Joe's mouth moves, but he doesn't hear anything. Gwilym sits up, and immediately regret it.

"My head.." He tries to say, but he doesn't hear the words come out of his mouth. He's scared, once again, and Joe tries to calm him. His mouth starts moving again, and slowly, the volume comes. 

"... on the concrete. Rami helped me drag you home. He's here too, baby, it's okay." Gwilym blushed at the words, slowly regaining the memories of the night.

Gwilym reached out to Joe, and Joe grabbed his hand.

"Thank you..." He sighed, relieved as he finally heard himself speak. Joe smiles at him, and Gwilym swears he feels his heart break nearly a hundred times over.

He pulls Joe's hand towards himself, and gently kisses the back of it in a gesture of thanks.

Joe's face heats up, and Gwilym closes his eyes again.

He hears, 

_ "God.. I love you.." _  as he drifts back to sleep.


	3. haha same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben falls in love with Gwilym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy :) this is the only one that doesnt feature Joe in any way whatsoever.  
> maybe- MAYBE, ill make a group chapter, but thats unlikely.

The rain pattered against the windows of Ben's flat, but he paid it no mind. He was warm in his disgustingly bright green and red jumper, and was sure that Frankie too was warm in her matching one. He padded over to the couch where said dog lay, and plopped himself down.

 "Hey, Frankie." He spoke softly, pulling his baby into his arms. Frankie huffed softly, getting comfortable in Ben's lap whilst he found the TV remote. 

The comfortable position didn't last long, however, as Ben jumped at three loud rasps on his front door. He gently moved Frankie aside, and got up to answer it. He did.

There, in the hall to his apartment, stood one of his closest friends. Gwilym Lee was sopping wet, making a puddle of rain water on the carpet. It seems not only had the rain wet him down, but his eyes were puffy and his face was red. Ben comes to the conclusion that Gwilym had been crying.

 "Gwil? Are you okay, mate? Why don't you come in for a cuppa?" Ben stepped aside to let his friend in. Gwilym sniffled, and stared at Ben for a moment.

 "Oh- Uh- Right. Thanks." He stepped in, and Ben shut the door behind him. 

 "What are you doing here?" Ben spoke as he walked over to the kitchen area of his flat. "It's quite late, I would've thought you to be in bed by now. I'd have tidied if I knew you were coming. " Ben came back over, and furrowed his brows at Gwilym, who just stood there. "Are you not going to take off your coat?" He asked, and Gwilym's head shot up from whatever thought had been distracting him.  
 "Huh? Oh, yeah sorry. Fuck. I'm sorry- I must be getting everything wet." Gwilym profusely apologized, pulling off his coat to hang up on the rack.

 "Don't worry about it. Little rain water never hurt anyone." Ben made his way to the bathroom, getting a towel for Gwilym. "Though you are pretty wet. How long were you in the rain?" Gwilym sniffled again, thanking Ben for the towel and drying his hair some.

 "I ran here." Ben's eyes just about popped out of his skull.

 "You  _ran_ here? You've gotta be joking. Mate.. we live close but we're not neighbors. Why didn't you drive?" Gwilym got out of his shoes and Ben took him over to sit on the couch. Frankie sniffed Gwilym and immediately snuggled up to him.

  
 "Well.. it wasn't that bad. Couple miles. Trust me. Um.. Well.. I wasn't.. really thinking." Gwilym pet the puppy, smiling softly while she nuzzled into him further. Ben went to fix Gwilym's cup of tea.

 "Yeah, I could tell that already. What happened?" Ben pushed, coming back and handing the mug to his friend before sitting down across from him in his armchair. Gwilym sighed, blowing on the tea a little. He took a sip, and Ben waited patiently.

 "You'd met Oliver, right?" He asked, and Ben already saw where this was going.

 "A couple times. He was at Christmas, right?" Gwilym nodded.

 "We've... been kind of on again off again. And we were on again... and I came home off set... he was with a woman. In- in my bed." Gwilym choked towards the end, closing his eyes and bringing the mug to his face in an attempt to hide the threatening tears. Ben's expression softened, mouth dropping into a frown.

 "Oh, Gwil. I'm sorry, mate. That sounds awful. Want me to go rough 'im up?" Ben tried joking, and it did bring a small smile to Gwilym's face. Even still, the tears started to fall.

 "It's.. okay. Can I.. can I stay here for a bit?" Gwilym sniffled, and Ben nodded near immediately.

 "Of course, you don't have to ask. I'm always here for you." Ben confirmed, and Gwilym smiled again. Ben moved, sitting next to Gwil and pulling him in for a tight hug.

"Don't worry. It's okay." Ben pat Gwilym's back, and in return got a whispered,

 "Thank you." 

The night went by slowly after that, Ben pulling away to snuggle into Gwilym's side, much to Frankie's dismay. The puppy wormed her way between the two, and they stayed that way until Gwilym went off to shower. Ben checked his phone, and immediately his gut wrenched terribly.

Four missed calls, a voicemail, and three texts. three of the calls were from Gwilym, the other from Rami, (Who also happened to leave the voicemail,) and all of the texts were from Joe.

He first listened to the voicemail.

"Hey Ben, it's Rami. Could you pick up your phone? Gwilym's freaking out and you're the only one close enough to help him. Answer as soon as you can. Thanks." and the line went off. Ben frowned, and deleted the message.

He checked his texts, not surprised to find the same sense of worry for their friend. 

'hey ben answer gwil ASAP'

'im fr'

'dude cmon he really needs you right now'

Ben was nearly ready to cry, upset he had been stupid enough not to answer his phone earlier. As he was going to text an apology, Gwilym came out of the bathroom. He was wearing some of Ben's clothes in place for his own wet ones. It was simple, a maroon red t-shirt and some grey sweatpants, he was half as festive as Ben- still clad in his ugly sweater. Ben put on a soft smile, clicking off his phone and setting it on the coffee table in front of his couch.

 "Feel better?" He asked, Gwilym trudging over and sighing as he sat next to his friend.

 "Much. Thank you." Ben adjusted, pulling Gwilym into his arms. Gwilym allowed himself to be enveloped in Ben's heat, sniffling softly again.   
 "Is it okay if I fall asleep?" Gwilym asks, and Ben scoffs.  
 "Of course. Why wouldn't it?" Ben reaches for his phone, unlocking it and masterfully looking at it out of Gwilym's sight. Gwil didn't answer, and Ben started petting his hair with his free hand. He clumsily made a group chat with Rami and Joe, using it to quickly message them at this same time.  
   
'hey guys hes ok. in my arms rn. thx 4 ur worry. :)' Ben put his phone down immediately, cuddling into Gwilym and not seeing his friends replies. 

Joe: 'fucking finally thought it would take years for you guys to get together'

Rami: 'Please use protection.'

Joe: 'dude do you think they're actually'

Rami: 'I mean he's already left... so?'

Joe: 'omg'

Rami: 'They have to be'

Joe: 'theres absolutely no other explanation at all.'

Rami: 'Of course not.'

 


End file.
